You Had My Heart,At Least For the Most Part
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Shannon has made a mistake, can Matt forgive him? Made for mrs.matt-hardy14.


**You Had My Heart, At Least For the Most Part**

_**This story was made for mrs.matt-hardy14.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this. :)  
**_

* * *

**It wasn't something I meant to do. It just happened. I don't even know how or why it happened. **

_**I never wanted to cheat on Matt.**_

**I really didn't. It wasn't like me to be unfaithful. I never have been. **

**He was never home anymore. Or I was never there when he was. We had opposing schedules. It sucked. We would only see each other occasionally and on holidays. We called each other every night to tell each other goodnight. I always told him I loved him and he would say the same thing with a slight chuckle. We would hang up and I would turn to Jeff, who was laying beside me, as naked as he was when he came into this world.**

**Our sweat would mingle into one big puddle on the sheets. He would scream my name as he was sent over the edge, pulling my blonde hair. Then I would get on him and ride him till I filled him and he would collapse beneath me, gasping for air. Our hands would be tangled together. My head would be on his chest and an arm would be slung over his stomach. I would fall asleep and dream of Matt. **

**I would have dreams about the way he held me, the way he kissed me, and they way we made love. Then one night I had a horrible dream. Matt found out that I was cheating on him with Jeff. He threatened to leave me. I didn't want him to do that. I loved him too much. He said he would hurt me if I didn't stop. I woke up and I stopped for a long time.**

**Then it started again. I missed him. The only other guy that I knew was gay happened to be Matt's very own little brother and my best friend. I hated doing this behind his back. I knew he loved and the question still lingered in the back of my mind, **_**why am I doing this?**_

**Yet I rolled over and proceeded to kiss Jeff tenderly on the lips and pull him closer to me, rubbing our hard erections together. I pulled our blankets around us. By ours I mean mine and Matt's. Yes I know what you're thinking, What audacity he has to cheat on his lover in their very own bed. Whore is written all over my forehead right? It probably is. But still I keep pressing my lips to Jeff's and I keep touching him. He touches me back. I haven't felt Matt's hand grace me down there for two months. We kiss and moan. He groans, vocalizing his intense pleasure. I moan back to him as he grabs onto my balls tightly but not enough to hurt me. He cant take it any more so he flips me over and stuffs me to his balls. I feel like a cheap whore, moaning at the pleasures he is giving me. He pulls my long hair and claws at my back with short dirty finger nails. He grips my small hips and thrusts harder and faster. I can feel him. I now he is about to come, but I make no protests to tell him to pull out and do it. He rolls off me and me being the little bitch that I am, get between his legs and hold them up and penetrate him. He arches his back in pleasure, biting his lower lip until it almost draws blood. I pound myself into him. I get that feeling in the pit of my stomach and I pull out quickly, spilling my come on his pubic hairs. I smiled down at him and then roll onto my side of the bed and fall asleep, his rainbow head in the crook of my arm.**

**I awoke with a start. Some one was crying and screaming. Clothes were being thrown out of the closet. I saw Matt stand up in the darkness. Yes even in the darkness I knew it was him. I turned on the bedside lamp and he just glared at me.**

"**What the fuck is that?!" He bellowed, pointing to the lump in the bed that was Jeff. My eyes went wide with terror and salty tears began to spill from my eyes. "Well answer me, what the fuck is that? Better yet **_**who**_** is that?!" He was frantic. His hair that normally stayed slicked back into a dark pony tail was now strewn and looked as if he ad been yanking it. There was no way I could lie to him. So I broke down crying and told him the truth.**

"**Its Jeff, Matty. Im so sorry. I just missed you is all. I wanted to be close to you and-"**

"**Don't call me Matty anymore. Sure you missed me. You didn't wanna be close to me, you were just trying to get to Jeff!" He spoke in such a harsh tone that I had never heard from him before. He started to cry. **_**Please don't cry Matty**_** I thought to myself. He went to Jeff and shook him awake.**

"**Get the hell out of here!" He yelled through his tears. He threw Jeff's clothes at him and spit in his face. Jeff just had a somber look to his face and silently left the room.**

"**How are you gonna do this to me?! You know I love you! I wouldn't do something like this to you! So why? Why did you do it to me?" He asked. It sounded more like he was pleading.**

"**You had my heart-" I began.**

"**Yeah for the most part." He hissed at me while stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.**

"**Where are you going?" I asked. "Please don't leave me." I began bawling like a baby.**

"**Don't talk to me right now Shannon." He said through his gritted teeth and kept shoving more of his clothes into his bag. He hoisted it up onto his shoulder and left. He never uttered a good bye. There was no soft kiss. He just left. And he never looked back at me crying on the bed. I hurried to get up and put my boxers on and went after him. By the time I caught up to him he was already in the car with the engine running. I ran to the window and banged on it. I pressed my tear streaked face to the window and whispered that I loved him. He never once looked at me.**

**Life went on like that for about a year. Matt didn't talk to me or Jeff. It was hurting me. Hurting me so bad. He would walk right past me backstage and not give me so much as a glance. I was so disgusted with myself. I just felt filthy. I started having dreams about Matt. Dreams that maybe he was doing the same thing to me. At the end I always knew he wasn't doing those things. He was honest and sincere in everything he said and did. My body still hungered for him and lusted for his warm hands. Just a little touch would have made me happy. Even if his shoulder brushed mine I would be happy…**

"**Shannon, we need to talk." I look up into deep dark pools of chocolatey brown. The eyes that I had loved so much and would do anything to be the center of again. His brown calloused hands reached down to me and I hesitantly took them. He led me by the hand into one of the dark corners of the locker room. It was more or less used as a storage room. He pointed to a chair and I sat down. He paced the room a little. I knew he was nervous. He always paced when he was nervous. It made me a little scared. Why was he nervous and why did he bring me back here to tell me?**

"**I want to give it another try." He blurted out. My jaw almost fell to the floor. "I've missed you so much Shannon. All those little touches and soft kisses, your warm body pressed to mine at night. I just cant do it any more. Will you have me?" He took my smaller hands in his bigger ones and kissed the top of them. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. He knew that I would fall for them. I nodded my head slowly and began to cry softly.**

"**Don't cry any more baby." He murmured as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Im here for you know baby. For ever and always." He kissed my cheek softly.**

**I smiled. "For ever and always?"**

"**Damn right. Now you wanna go have some dinner? Im starving. Lets have some Chinese food." He grinned and rubbed his stomach. He knew Chinese food was my favorite. He stood up and brushed the dust from his knees and offered me his hand. I took and we gathered our things and left the arena. Together.**

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading everybody! Please review and let me know what you thought.  
**

**I wanted to take the time to tell my readers thanks for reviewing, you guys are my inspiration. :)  
**


End file.
